Flirting With Strings
by JustaImaginationWriter
Summary: AU Oneshot/Elite orchestra is tough...but trying to keep it cool with the cute new cellist is tougher...
Playing the March of the Saints truly will always get old for the Marino High Orchestra. Most kids opt for the band class but there are a select few who know the true struggles of being in the orchestra. The major calluses on their fingers that become permanently tattooed on your skin. The struggle of turning your music then playing once again. How rosin is literally your heaven and hell. If that stupid square rock falls might as well spend 20 bucks on a three pack to stay in the game. Each section had its best and worst but violinists had it worst when it came to competition of the fittest. Violinists deal with the battle of the chairs. As almost everyone wants to grab a violin, the orchestra over lords or whatever they are called, created the horror of first and second chair. First chair means you have the lead. You are best of the best. Second chair merely means you made it...and can play well enough to be included in orchestra.

Ally Dawson was a first chair, trying to make herself the first chair of the first chairs. Sadly she's only gotten to second of that matter, as she was the second in command after Sun-Hee who has clearly won that title with her 72 hours of rehearsal a week. She does believe she is a winner though. As she is in perfect view now of the cello players, sitting across the way. Okay, so maybe a specific new cello player who happens to be first chair. She watched as he tuned his instrument. She didn't want to ever express her thoughts on the way his fingers get her places. But focusing on him could make her lose her spot at the top, she couldn't do that. Especially when there was a competition coming up.

"Bows in position!"

The entire room was in sync as everyone held to their first note testing out their strings. There was a screech in the room causing everyone to stop. They turned towards the new cellist who who's A string was clearly out of tune. "Mr. Austin Moon, what is the meaning of this?" He looked down to see that he had been turning the wrong knob on his cello. He shrugged. "Sorry Mrs. Harm… I must of not been paying attention." The teacher turned a slight pink. "Moon, I know you are tad bit new to advanced orchestra but let me tell you this is a serious manner. I accepted you and placed you as our first chair cello in the middle of the year for a reason. Don't make me reconsider." Austin gulped slowly and nodded. The room filled with a little tension for a second before the teacher started the timer. 5 more minutes of tuning and practice but make it quick cause we have two pieces of music to learn today. The room expressed an ugh as they went back to their normal practice.

Ally glanced at Austin to see him glancing at her, while turning the correct knob. He shot her a smile before winking at her. Ally didn't fail to turn a slight pink before bringing out her sheet music. She sighed as she began to turn to the right page to start. She couldn't help but think...was she the reason that he was turning the wrong knob. She shook her head before getting her rosin and rubbing it on her bow. "ONE MINUTE!" Ally shook out her thoughts before she finished rosining her bow. She looked up at the blonde again and his eyes were on her. He spread a wide grin at her. Ally wanted to fall into a puddle right there. She was in his spell. That next thing she knew, there was a small round of shatters. She looks down to see her rosin on the floor.

"Oh sh-!"

* * *

Ally reached the lunch table the next day before putting her head down. "Okay, so you embarrassed yourself in front of the group. Not that big of a deal." Her best friend said, sitting down beside her. "Trish, it was weird. I'm never outside of my zone in orchestra. I can't afford to be! 1st chair is calling my name." She could hear her best friend slightly snicker at her. "First chair isn't the best thing in the world. I'm first chair of the violas and it just consist of me having to get blamed for their mistakes." Ally sighed. "Ya you are right. Do you have your extra rosin. I forgot to buy some more last night considering I dropped my last." "Sorry Ally, I might have gave it to Dez." Ah, Dez. Trish and the ginger who played the violin were currently what Ally would call friends with benefits. "Admit it, you like him."

The Latina laughed. "That's funny. What about you and the cello guy?" "You are getting off subject, Trish." "So are you." Ally wanted to say something but closed her mouth. She glared at her friend before stuffing her sandwich in her mouth.

* * *

"ALLY"

She turned around in the hallway to see the blonde. 'What would he want?' She wondered. He caught up with her before speaking. "I wanted to say a proper hi." Ally smiled. "Well hello Austin. I'm Ally." He grinned. "Well hello Ally. I have something for you." Ally stood confused as he dug through his bag. He brings out a tiny bag but she recognized the store label. "Music and Arts?" Opening the bag slowly, she slightly gasped at what she sees. "It's my apology for yesterday...since it was kinda my fault." His face turned pinker as she took out the item. "A 3 pack of rosin blocks?" He nodded. Ally looked at the item and back at him. It was small but meant so much. "Thank you!" She catches him off guard as she hugs him tightly. The impact surprised the blonde but nonetheless he wraps one arm around her waist. "It's not a problem. Maybe we should…" He gulped as the brunette stepped back. "...focus more in class. You know...wanting to keep our first chair spots and all." Ally sighed before nodding. "Right! Of course." The warning bell rings, taking them both out of the awkward space that was created. "I better get to my last class. Thank you for the stuff. I really appreciate it." Ally then turns the direction of her class before slightly running to make it on top. Austin watches her before slightly banging his head on the locker as he might of ruined his chance of asking the cute brunette out. He sighs before walking to class and hoping for a better afternoon.

* * *

"Attention, musicians. I have an announcement."

The room became silent as the teacher spoke. "As you guys may remember, this song also comes with an soloist. Violin, specifically. Since Sun-Hee already has another competition weighing her down. I have to choose someone else. Ally Dawson…" There was a slight gasp around the room as everyone mummered. Ally looked shocked at her teacher especially after she bombed the audition for it as she popped a string in the middle of the solo. "I didn't choose her because she is 2nd command but due to the fact that she has the skill and the passion to do it. Don't prove me wrong, Ms. Dawson." The brunette nodded her head frantically. She looked towards her friend in the viola section and she gave her a thumbs up. So did the ginger next to her. Then she looked towards him. He gave her his famous smile and she smiled back. "Good luck." The voice shook her out of the trance. She looked to her right to see it was Sun-Hee.

"Thank you."

"A SOLO TRISH A SOLO!" Ally said as she walked out of the room after rehearsal. "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! YOU ARE GONNA KILL IT!" She smiled before hugging her best friend while ignoring the weird looks that they were given by their fellow musicians. Ally was on a happy high. It didn't get to her how hard she would have to work to keep it. The pressure of having the solo haven't hit her yet. For now she was full of sunshine. "Hey!" The girls look to see Austin and Dez walking towards them\\. "You got a solo!" Austin mentioned and Ally started jumping up and down again. "I know I'm so happy." She hugged the blonde once again which caused a eyebrow lift from their best friends. "We should celebrate soon before you are head deep in rehearsal." He said as she let go. "Celebrate?" Her eyes reached his again. "Yeah...ummm the FOUR OF US SHOULD. Yeah, all of us." Ally smile faded a bit but it was still evident she was happy. "You guys cool with that." The pair who were practically having eye sex with one another nodded.

The group of teens went to a local ice cream shop where Austin insist and paid for everyone which got him another hug from Ally. They sat at a table and talked about the upcoming competition. It was out of town and required an overnight stay which meant missing three days of school. They (including Ally surprisingly) we're glad to miss classes and just lay back on the bus ride. The conversation carried on as Austin seemed to look at Ally. He wanted to do something but he kept screwing up. He gulps as he stretches his leg out. It slightly bumped Ally's before he returned it to the original position at the other side of the table. Ally glanced at Austin who smiled shyly. She turned back to Trish who was listing the supplies she would need for the trip. Austin glanced underneath the table before placing his foot on top of hers. She visually gulped at the gesture as did Austin. She had two choices...one was drag the foot away and leave him embarrassed.

He was surprised to see she did the second, which was wiggle her foot a little before happily keeping it still under his. The smile on both of their faces were never bigger.

* * *

"G NOT E!" The orchestra stopped for the third time as Ms. Harm was scolding the brunette. Ally has been practicing so much that she hasn't gotten proper rest in the past week. She was barely holding it together in class. After School was even worse. She had been pretty good at faking the alertness...except today. "Sorry Mrs. Harm." The teacher walked closer to the teen who was struggling to stay awake."Ms. Dawson, I think you should take a walk. Wake yourself up a little." She slowly got up before exiting the classroom. She spent 10 minutes walking around before lying down on bench. "Ally, you okay?" She looked up to see Austin and Trish looking down at her. "You sleep through the rest of practice." The girl sat down next to her friend who had sat up. "Have you been sleeping?" She asked. She shook her head. "Not really? I've been practicing. Have to practice the solo." She laid her head on best friend and austin joined them on the bench. "Ally, this is unhealthy. Yeah, it's good to practice but don't practice yourself to death." Ally closed her eyes in glee. She loved her friends beyond control. "Thank you guys. Everyone gets a squeeze" Austin looked confused. "What does that mean?" He looked behind Ally and straight at Trish. "It's just a hug...blondie." He smiled before Ally with her tiny arms took them both in hugging them. Trish didn't miss that she also gave the blonde, a kiss on the cheek.

And she thought her and Dez were complicated.

* * *

"TRISH!"

Ally looked at the best friend on the bus to see she had the ginger next to her. "I thought we were sitting with each other." The latina shrugged. "Sorry Ally, he got here first. Plus you can sit with your boyfriendddd" The brunette rolled her eyes. "We aren't dating...Trish." Trish shook her head and look over to her side. Dez was currently too into his movie on his laptop to hear anything. She motioned Ally to kneel towards her which she followed. "If I were you, I would take those long fingers to your advantage." Ally's face instantly turned red as she screamed at her friend. "TRISH! OH MY GOSH!" She shrugged before reaching for her magazine. "You didn't deny you wanted it." Ally groaned before searching for another seat. She found a empty row about three seats away. She sat near the window before putting her head down, still trying to calm herself down and for her to stop picturing Trish's thoughts. "Is there room here?" Ally looked up to see the man of the hour.

"Yeah, of course Austin." He put his backpack in front of his seat before sitting down next to her. She sighed before glancing at his fingers. She buried her head in her lap as the thoughts came once again this time stronger. "You okay there?" He asked. She nodded her head but still had it buried. "It's just something Trish mentioned." He started laughing. "Did it include how my fingers should be pleasuring you?" She looked up in shock. He was mirroring her redness. "Yeah, she told me before I walked over here. I promise I won't do that… in less you want me too." Her eyes widen as she gulped and he smirked.

Who knew her little cupcake was also her secret wildest fantasy?

Three hours and a Mcdonalds stop later, the pair decided to watch a movie. Ally's head was on his shoulder with an earbud in as she was trying to figure out the plot. Austin looked down to see both of their legs covered by her lilo and stitch blanket. He accidently bumped her hand with his before a idea popped into his head. He moved his hand on top of his. Her breath slightly hitched as it brushed past her thigh. She smiled nonetheless before linking her fingers with his. She can see the smirk Trish would have if she could see them right now. She is using his fingers at the moment but for not THAT reason...yet."

* * *

"DEEP BREATHS EVERYONE DEEP BREATHS!"

The group of teens who were all scattered around whispering to one another, stopped to look at their teacher. Each with their instruments in hand. "You guys are gonna do fine. I don't say this a lot but I'm proud of you guys. Perform your best and show them what Marino High's got." The group cheered a little before walking into the wings of the stage. Ally gulped seeing part of the crowd along with the judge's table at the competition. Trish squeezed her hand for good luck. "You will be great out there." She nodded at her best friend. "Next to the stage is Marino High School Orchestra." The nerves hit once again as they took the stage. She sat down in her chair not trying to look at the crowd. She look at Austin who was across the stage. He smiled before mouthing words of encouragements. She smiled as her nerves cooled. She looks up at her teacher who eyed her and smiled. then she brought up her baton and they began to play.

* * *

"SO!?"

The group of teens stared at their leader as they stood in their hotel lobby. In her hands were the results of the competition. They were aiming for a superior which was highest rating. The teacher opened the envelope and took a peek. The four friends were holding each other's hands waiting for the results. "Congrats to Marino High Orchestra for your…" The teen leaned forward. "AN SUPERIOR RATING!" The group erupted in cheers. Ally and Trish hugged each other before being grabbed by their significant others. Austin swung Ally around before resting her on the ground. His forehead was on hers as they tried to slow down their heartbeats. Looking at each other didn't help though. "Austin." "Ally" That when her lips hit his own.

"Miss. Dawson." The two didn't have a minute before they were interrupted by their teacher. "You have been honored with an award." The young girl took the paper from her teacher as the blonde squeezed her waist a bit. "Award to Ally Dawson for breakout soloist…" Her hands began to shake a little bit as she finished her sentence. "I got..got an award." The teacher nodded. "Congrats Ally. You did great out there today." She was even more surprised. Ms. Harm doesn't refer to people with their first name often. "Thank you." The lady patted her back before going back to the rest of the class."Soloist, huh?" The blonde pondered for a minute. "Would this soloist consider a doing a duet?" Ally grinned. "Depends on the musician." "What about me? Would you do it? Could you do it?" He looked into her eyes and was once again mesmerized by them. "I would love to do it." "Now that, it's settled. Where were we before?" Austin asked. "I think I may have forgotten it." His lips brushed against hers. "Let me remind you.." She shivered a bit as he said it against her lips before combining it with her own.

* * *

"TRISH DE LA ROSA!"

Ally screamed banging on the hotel door. The brunette can't get in as her friend stole her room key. The door across the hall opened revealing Austin with messy hairy and pjs. "What is going on?" Ally turned around clearly upset. "Trish is currently have intercourse with your best friend in our hotel room and I can't get in." Austin couldn't help but bust out laughing. "Did you just say intercourse?" Ally rolled her eyes. "Not the point, can I stay in your room for now?" "Sure, seeing as there is a free bed now. Come in." Behind her is a huge crash. She turns around to see her stuff out of the room and the door closing.

"TRISH!"

* * *

"So Ms. Dawson, how do you want to spend tonight?" The brunette with a mouth full of popcorn looked up from the tv. She was in her pjs now after the whole incident. Her bags were now neatly next to the wall. She shrugged. "It can go two ways. We could sit here and watch movies...or…" She gulped. Austin sat on her bed. "Or what?" "We could..,maybe continue our celebration from earlier." Austin gasped dramatically. "Ally Dawson, asking for intercourse not even before the first date." She laughs. "I wasn't saying all that. GOSH!" They both lay next to each other on the bed. "Unless you want to…" Ally mummered looking at him. "Ally…" "Austin, I'm serious. Now come use those fingers... "

"So…"

Trish sat down next to her best friend on the bus ride home. "Have fun last night?" Ally turned slightly pink. "Yes, as did you." Trish wanted to jump out her seat. "I KNEW IT! How was your first time?" Ally shook her head at the latina. "No no, we didn't do that." Trish pouted and readjusted herself in her seat. "But his fingers do wonders though.." The brunette simply said before putting her headphones.

"Ally!"


End file.
